1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a screw. More particularly, the present invention relates to a screw with a stress sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A screw is a commonly used tool for combining two parts together, such that the two parts cannot be detached. The section of screw is very important in the precision technology field. For example, a screw is often required to connect two shell plates of an aircraft or a train, and at this point, how to select proper screws to withstand the stress is a big test to the designer's ability. However, even if the original design has been tested with no errors, it still cannot be guaranteed that a subsequent use is still safe after objective conditions (such as mechanical aging, rust, metal fatigue, etc.).